The invention relates, in general, to a drainage catheter, and more particularly, to a drainage catheter apparatus for draining fluid from a body cavity of a patient.
The practice of inserting a drainage catheter into a body cavity of a patient has become a routine medical procedure. Generally, the catheter with the aid of insertion tools is inserted into a patient's cavity. Once in position, the shape of the flexible tip at the end of the catheter is altered to essentially maintain the flexible tip within the cavity and, in turn, to preclude inadvertent removal of the drainage catheter from the body cavity. Commonly, the fluid to be drained begins to flow through the catheter immediately upon insertion of the flexible tip into the cavity. However, many times, the catheter cannot be connected to an outside container until the shape of the flexible tip is fully altered to a coiled configuration that helps maintain it in position. Certain devices, such as Goldenberg, et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,198 and Paul, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,165 have a separate opening for facilitating the member, such as a string, for altering the shape of the flexible tip of the catheter. Fluid, however, leaks through this opening. Further, these references require coiling of the flexible tip prior to sealing of this opening. Only once the tip is coiled as desired, can the string opening be fully sealed. Fluid will thus emanate from this opening during the positioning and coiling of the flexible tip.
Likewise, these references require separate members to releasably restrain and/or lock the string in the desired location. As such, until fully positioned, it is possible to inadvertently release the string member such that the flexible tip uncoils. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a drainage catheter apparatus that contains a separate opening for the string member which facilitates shape adjustments to the flexible tip of the apparatus, once the flexible tip is positioned within a cavity, while further providing means to automatically seal the separate opening during the altering/coiling of the shape of the flexible tip.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a drainage catheter apparatus wherein such automatic sealing mechanism additionally serves to maintain the string member, and, in turn, the flexible tip, in a desired coiled position. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a drainage catheter apparatus which includes means to facilitate the release of the string member from the apparatus prior to removal of the apparatus from the patient's cavity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a drainage catheter apparatus which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.